Hariett Potter?
by Red Dragon 77
Summary: A strange girl transfers from Japan and stirs up things at Hogwarts. With her amazing psychic abilities, she begins to uncover eveyone's secrets, and Harry has a rather large one. Oh yeah, and the fact that she's teaching a class doesn't help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hariett Potter? Chapter One: A New Face at Hogwarts**

_When a strange girl transfers from a wizarding school in Japan, things in Hogwarts start getting weird. She seems to have amazing magical powers, enough that Dumbledore lets her teach her own class! Then she begins to uncover the students little secrets, and discovers that Harry Potter has a secret that is anything but little… _

Two girls sat in a compartment alone on the Hogwarts Express. One of them, seemingly the younger of the two, had a pile of papers in her lap. The other was gazing out the window at the dreary weather.

"Riiin! C'mon, won't you _please_ correct my potions paper?"

A tall girl with long, dark red hair sighed. "That would be cheating, Alyssa. I'm sure you can do it yourself."

The other girl, who had brown hair and big eyes, moaned. "They'll never let me into Hogwarts if I can't even get my assignments done!"

"Don't worry about that. We're already almost there; it's not like they can turn us down at the door."

The younger girl looked at her wide-eyed. "Could they?" she fretted.

Suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. "Come in," Rin said. When the door started to slide open, she finally turned from the window. Three people walked in; a boy with red hair and freckles, another boy with brown hair and glasses, and a girl with frizzy, brown hair.

When Rin saw the scar on the boy's forehead, she immediately knew who he was. "Hello Harry," greeted Rin as they sat down. "And what are your friends' names?"

They exchanged looks. It was a rare circumstance that someone would not be in awe of Harry when they saw him, but it sure was a nice change. "I'm Ron," said the red-haired boy, "and this is Hermione."

"Hello Ron and Hermione. I am Rin, and this is my little sister, Tsukiko. Do you have a reason for seeing us?"

"Yes, well—" started Ron, but he stopped when the window sparatically exploded. He, Hermione, and Harry stared at it, bewildered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rin cut in. "I was having a rather strong thought." She reached towards the window and spread her fingers. Just like if she had flicked her wand and muttered an incantation, the pieces of the window reformed themselves and melded perfectly back to normal. Rin settled back into her seat and turned to the three people who had sat across from her. "You were saying?"

"Er…we…" Hermione started hesitantly. She was at quite a loss for words after seeing such a spectacle.

"Yes?"

"We were supposed to help you get accustomed to Hogwarts…show you around, tell you the rules, and such."

"I see."

Harry finally spoke up. "You should get changed into robes, we'll probably be arriving soon."

With those words, the young girl Tsukiko panicked. "Rin, you have to help me with this assignment! If I don't get it done, who knows what will happen! Won't you _please_ help me!" All the sudden, her gaze fixed on Hermione. "You look smart! Can you help?"

"Tsukiko-chan, do not be rude!" Rin interrupted. "Don't force someone you don't even know into doing your assignment. Here; I will help you."

The expression on her face showed that was about the last thing she wanted to do. "That's alright," said Hermione. "I get that a lot. I can help." Rin hesitated, but Tsukiko had already thrust her papers into Hermione's hands.

Half an hour later, everybody had assembled into the great hall as the first years were sorted. When it was Rin and Tsukiko's turn, Professor McGonagall announced both their names and added, "They have just transferred from another school in Japan; Tsukiko is in her second year and Rin is in her sixth." The professor nodded to Tsukiko and she nervously sat on the stool and put her sorting hat on her head. "Hufflepuff!" it cried. She walked down to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat.

Rin sauntered calmly to the stool and sat down, putting the sorting hat on her head. It seemed like ages that he sat quietly, not saying a word, until he finally uttered, "Glytherclaw!" The entire hall burst out laughing at his mistake, and Rin smiled. "Can't think of where to put me, hat?" she asked. He scowled and decided, "Slytherin!"

The hall quieted down and Rin seated herself at the Slytherin table. The food appeared at the tables and everyone dug in.

Later, Rin had gotten settle into her room. She sat on the window sill and stared silently out into the rain, not saying a thing for hours. Her roommates, Ephimia Moonin, Cynthia Crawford, and Alyssa Fortwright, grew worried about her as they slipped in and out of the room and saw her in the same spot every time. Ephimia walked in at midnight after everyone else had gone to sleep and saw her curled up on her bed. She wondered what she had been thinking about all those hours she spent staring out the window, but decided not to worry about it and went to sleep herself.

Draco's POV

In the Slytherin common room, Draco Malfoy sat huddled by the fire, grateful that there were no windows in the dungeon. The dreary weather would only worsen his rather foul mood.

All over the room, people felt the weight of his melancholy demeanor. When he was unhappy, his mood tended to fill up the air around him with sadness. If anyone had suddenly walked into the room right then, they would have immediately drooped like a wilting flower and slumped off to their destination.

A couple people glanced his way when they heard the scrape of a chair against stone as he stood up. With an annoyed flick of his robe, he left the common room. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he decided that he might as well be going somewhere. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

Somewhere where the torches' light couldn't touch, in a corner of the dungeon hallways, Draco heard a shuffling noise. He immediately stopped and drew his wand. "Who's there?" he asked, but his question was answered only by echoes. "Show yourself!" he commanded. A soft growl escaped from whatever was hiding in the darkness. He readied his wand, and saw a movement from the shadows. It seemed like something was getting taller, or standing up. Then a girl stepped from the gloom.

Draco, relived, lowered his wand. He tried to make out who she was, but it was too dark to tell. "What are you doing wandering the halls at these hours?" he asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied. "However, I don't really care about any of the actions that you choose to take, so I won't."

"Why, you—"

"Are you not used to being overlooked? Does it bother you that someone doesn't care? Would you prefer negative attention to anything else?" The girl snorted. "You are truly an imbecile."

She then turned on her heel and left in the direction of the stairs. Draco stared after her, bewildered. How could as girl be so incredibly rude to someone she didn't even know? And even worse, how did she know so quickly why he was angry? He paced back to the Slytherin common room and went immediately to bed, trying not to think about it any further. He was too preoccupied to notice a shadow that slipped silently past his window…

_Please review. The second chapter should be coming soon. _


	2. Chapter 2: Psychic Lessons, Part 1

**Hariett Potter? Chapter Two: Psychic Lessons (Part 1)**

_I'm really sorry, but I don't know how to spell Gryphondor or Professor Trawlney. If you do, please tell me in a review or something. It would be much appreciated. Thanks!_

"That's _it_ Harry! She's a psychic!"

It was well into the night, and Hermione had kept Ron and Harry up in the Gryphondor common room, speculating about the girl they met on the train. Despite Ron's continued attempts to escape, Hermione had caught him each time and made him sit down and listen. He had soon given up and fallen asleep in a fluffy chair, but Hermione's voice woke him.

"Why ya haffa be so loud?" he murmured groggily. Hermione ignored him and continued.

"Yes, she has that kind of feel to her, that aura. But good psychics are so rare, and there are even few who have the ability to do simple psychic things, like catching an image from someone's mind…and how do you explain how she repaired that window without a wand? That was simply amazing…but essentially impossible! Was it an illusion? That's a possibility…"

Ron had fallen to sleep again, and begun to snore. Hermione gave him a look and decided, "Let's sleep on it. It looks like you two could use some rest." Then she turned on her heel and left to her room. Harry glanced over at Ron, who seemed to be sleeping rather soundly, and decided to leave him there. He left the common room, going up the stairs to his room, yawning on the way. It had been a long night.

_The next morning…_

Harry hurried to the great hall in the morning, cursing himself for not waking up to his alarm clock. He ran for a couple minutes, wondering why it was taking so long to get there. When he stopped to catch his breath and saw the stone gargoyle that covered the entrance to Dumbledore's office, he knew that he had taken a wrong turn. He leaned against a wall, exhausted, and wondered if he'd make it to breakfast before it ended. He was startled to hear the staircase behind the gargoyle grind against the wall as it turned, and see the gargoyle itself leap to the side to reveal a girl stepping off the platform. She was the one that had transferred to Hogwarts yesterday.

"Oh, hello Harry," she greeted him when she spotted him in the hallway.

"H-hello," he stammered. "What were you doing in Dumbledore's office?"

"You'll see at breakfast, I'm sure. I've no doubt he'll announce it. Shall we go then?"

"Er…okay." They walked together through the winding halls and found their way to the great hall. The girl seemed to know her way around very well, which was strange since this was her first time here.

They seated themselves at their respective tables in the great hall and filled up their plates with scrambled eggs and toast, this morning's main course. When they were done eating, Dumbledore, who had entered the hall shortly after them, rose.

"Welcome to the start of a new year, students!" he announced happily. "I have a very important announcement to make. There will be a new class this year, taking place in the top level of the South Wing. It is optional, so you do not have to sign up for it, but I urge you to do so, as it is a very useful and powerful magic. It will teach you how to use your psychic powers. Our new transfer student, Rin Itsuki, will be teaching it."

Gasps and murmurs erupted around the great hall, and a few shouts of, "But she's only a student!" Dumbledore raised his hand for silence, and everyone quieted down. "It is understandable that you are upset that someone as old as—or possibly younger than—you is teaching their own class. But I'm sure that you will find her quite capable of the position, so please do not judge too harshly."

His words did not comfort them. Rin received nasty glances from all over, but she ignored them. She didn't care what they thought. They would see soon enough just how capable she was to do this.

A couple of hours later, Professor McGonagall took Rin out Charms class to prepare for her class, which would start after charms. She had already spent most of the night yesterday setting up, and had only to do some last-minute preparations before she would be ready. Rin took the stairs to the south tower.

A clock on the walls of the tower room chimed. Rin looked up to see that it was five minutes until her class should be arriving. She quickly waved her hand in the direction of the desks and they seemed to quiver a bit, then return to normal. Rin smiled and sat at her desk, awaiting her students.

Harry's POV

Harry, Ron, and Hermione clambered up the stairs to the top of the south tower. Being the highest tower, the climb was quite exhausting, and they all were relieved when they reached the top where they could rest. They looked around, and saw a scene much like the one when they first awaited entering Professor Trawlney's class. Harry moaned.

"This had better not be like Professor Trawlney's class," he commented.

"Don't worry, I think this will be much different," Hermione replied.

Right then, a trap door in the ceiling opened and a rope ladder fell out. Everyone hesitated. "Well, don't just stand there all day!" came an irritated voice from above. "We have work to do!" The group slowly climbed up the ladder one-by-one and entered the class. Harry and his friends came into the room and gasped.

"This is going to be a _lot_ different," Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3: Psychic Lessons, Part 2

**Hariett Potter, Chapter 3: Mind Tricks**

_I'm sorry this chapter isn't very good, but I promise the next one will be more interesting. And if you're confused at the end, good. You should be, that's the whole point. Please review and don't judge this chapter too harshly; I already know it sucks. Thanks. _

Once the trapdoor closed behind them, it seemed that everyone's last bit of sanity escaped them. Before their eyes, there wasn't a classroom as they had expected. In fact, there wasn't anything man-made at all. All around them was the sky and the stars (despite the fact that it was midday), and they seemed to be standing on nothing but thin air. The black sky extended as far as they could see. Even below them there were no buildings or land of any kind. Nothing but the occasional twinkle of a bright star.

"What's going on here!"

"W-where's Hogwarts?"

"Is this a trick by You-Know-Who?"

Immediate silence settled upon the group. Neville whispered, frightened, "H…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Everyone glanced at each other with terrified looks on their faces. They could feel the panic rising inside them, the immense fear. But then they heard a voice out of nowhere.

"Now now, children, let's not make such hasty assumptions," it said. "Your mind could be playing tricks on you…or someone could be playing tricks on your mind."

The sky abruptly dissolved into a normal classroom. The students glanced around and saw Rin sitting on top of her desk in the front. She smiled.

"There are many tales of the power of a psychic," she explained, "but I find few of them to be straightforward; or even true, for that matter. For this reason, you may need some clarifying on what this ability really is. What you experienced a moment ago was a distortion of the mind, a power often used by psychics. We need only to access your memories and withdraw an image—in this case, the night sky—that we see fit for the occasion, then feed it into the visual part of your mind. It is a very simple trick. That was your first little lesson for today.

"You may be wondering how to do it yourself, but I'm afraid that will have to wait. For now, you will have to make do with long and boring lessons and demonstrations. I'll try to get through them as fast as possible so we can get to the interesting stuff. Now everyone take a seat."

They sat down in a daze. Rin continued. "There are three basic things you can do to people as a good psychic; you can control people's five senses, you can control what people do, and you can control what people think. There are also, of course the basic telepathy powers; mind reading and the like. Though it may sound like we can do absolutely anything we want and completely control people, I am sorry to say that that is not the case. It takes a tremendous amount of energy to complete just a simple task, and if someone has the will or psychic ability, they can defend themselves sufficiently. There are more psychics in the world than you would think; some don't even know they have the power. Therefore, you will be surprised by how many people can evade your control.

"Well, I don't want to bore you with lectures all day, so I will demonstrate a couple things…" Rin paused for a moment. "Why so nervous, Harry?" she asked suddenly. Everyone turned to him, but didn't find that he seemed at all nervous. Rin chuckled. "Well, at least you're good at something."

Now everyone was completely and utterly baffled. Here she had just sent them through some delusion of their minds, then confused them with talk of mind control and telepathy, and now she had made two comments that made no sense whatsoever.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop being so damn confusing," Rin decided. "…You know, why don't we skip all the other boring stuff and get right to the part where you actually learn something? Does everyone agree on that?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Alright, let's get started. I want everyone to pair up with their worst enemy." Rin waited until the class had carried out her odd request. When the scraping of chairs against the floor and the arguments over who Malfoy's worst enemy was (it seemed he had many) had ceased, she continued.

"You will start with the easiest thing; reading thoughts. Even this is a very difficult task to accomplish. I guarantee that you will not get it on your first twenty tries. In fact, you may never be able to do this. Some just don't have psychic powers. But almost everyone has some abilities, no matter how few.

"The reason you are paired with your enemy is because hate is an easy emotion to detect. Thoughts of hate can be read easier than others. Your partner will think about how much they hate you, and try to think it as strongly as possible, and you will focus all your energy on what they are thinking. It is a hard concept to grasp at first, but you'll get it eventually. Just think of exactly what they are thinking, try to hear it in your mind as if they are saying it to you. Give it a shot."

Though no one was quite sure how to do it, or what they were even trying to do in the first place, they all made their best attempts to read each other's minds. Harry and Draco faced each other and glared at one another, thinking about how much they hated the other, until they got so fired up that they drew wands. Rin immediately intervened.

"Now now, don't get angry just thinking about each other," she commanded, waving her hand and thereby disarming them. Their wands settled on her desk, and she decided, "I'll keep them there for now. Please get back to work, and if you can't handle each other then pair up with someone you hate a little less."

They grumbled and continued their work of glaring at one another, but class was soon interrupted again. Everyone turned when a yell came from across the room saying, "I've got it! You're thinking…about how much you hate me!"

Giggles filled the classroom. Rin sighed. "Nice try, Ron Weasley." Suddenly her clock chimed. "Would you look at that; it's time to go already. I'd like to congratulate you all on the fact that you're about 1/100 done with mastering the simplest form of telepathy that exists. Just practice a couple hundred times every day for the next seventeen years, and you should be on your way to being a full-fledged psychic." Everyone drooped, and Rin laughed. "Okay, so that was an exaggeration. It does take commitment and practice though, so I want you all to work on this in your free time. You won't be getting many homework assignments in this class, for there's really none that I can give you. But I want to see some progress next time you come into class; I will read each and every one of your minds to make sure that you practiced. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "See ya later!" She waved her hand again and Harry's and Draco's wands flew to their hands. "Oh, Harry, I want to see you after class," Rin added before he left.

The trapdoor swung open and the students filed out. When it was only her and Harry left, Rin addressed him. "It really doesn't matter, you know."

Harry gulped rather obviously. "W-what are you talking about?"

She suddenly grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and put her face two inches from him. "Listen, Harry. I can read your mind. I know what you're thinking. I know your secrets. You _cannot_ hide it from me, so stop trying. I think you should stop lying to everyone else, too." She released him and he stumbled backwards. "I want to be perfectly clear on this. I do not want you showing up to my next class unless you show up as who you really are. Is that understood?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at her, then fled from the room without giving any acknowledgement to what she had said. Rin sighed and sat down. She didn't think he'd be in class for a while.


End file.
